


Caught

by krazikrys



Series: Tour Manager [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: The Backstreet Boys are on tour. But no one knows that Brian is involved with their tour manager. They think he hates her until they get caught in the act.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know them. Never met them. But this was fun.
> 
> Sequel to "The Tour Manager." So read that one first!

The twenty-five dates that we had done in Europe were winding down. Throughout the driving and flying and delays, somehow I managed to keep the tour moving. Most of the crew referred to me as “The Slave Driver.” But then again, some of them had actually worked with me on other tours and knew I ran a tight ship. I was always working about three shows ahead of where we currently were. The Backstreet Boys, for the most part, appreciated my efforts and I appreciated the fact that, for the most part, this tour wasn’t changing even when we got back to the States.

The morning of the last show in London, I called the team together after set. Brian was there, but the rest of the guys were still sleeping or were hanging with their families. He stared at me the whole time I spoke. “So tonight’s the last show of this leg!” I exclaimed. There were hoots and hollers from the team. “It’s been a trying two months and twenty-five shows. But now the real fun begins.” I caught Brian’s eye. “In two weeks we begin the American leg of this tour. Fifty shows in fifty cities in a little more than two months. So, your flights have all been booked. After strike tonight, get on those planes, head home, get some rest. You’re gonna need it. If I don’t touch base before you leave, I’ll see most of you in two weeks in DC. Stage crew, look to David for packing instructions. The rest of you, your section leaders have your boarding passes. See them before you leave tonight. I’ll see you in DC.” There was applause mainly because we knew we were on the last part of this leg. There were still about eighty dates left with more to be added.

As the crowd dispersed to go their separate ways and get ready for that night, I caught Brian’s eye again. He casually licked his lips. I heard him fall into step behind me as I headed to the quick change areas. I had a routine to go through, which I knew Brian knew about. That was the reason he was there early. I went to Nick’s area first and double checked his costumes and shoes, making sure everything was in the correct order and nothing needed mending. I knew our costumer had checked when she pulled everything out when we got there that morning, but I always double checked. Satisfied, I went over to Brian’s area, next to Nick’s. I was in there only a second before I heard the curtain slide shut behind me. Brian’s mouth went to my neck and his arms slid around my waist. Before I could say anything, he slid his hand down the front of me into my black pants. He slid his finger into me and I gasped. “Do you know how many countries it’s taken for me to get to this point with you?” he growled in my ear.

I sighed and leaned back against him. “Five, I think,” I replied.

“Try six,” he replied. His thumb flicked over me and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He pulled his hand away from me and I spun around to look at him. “Are you staying over the break?” he asked.

“Maybe to sleep off the jet lag,” I told him, staring into his blue eyes. “You guys get a break. I don’t.”

“What am I going to do without you for those two weeks?”

I shrugged and smiled, stepping back a step from him. “You’ve got two hands.”

He glared at me. “And you've got a mouth,” he whispered.

“And maybe you’ll find out about that in DC, or Philly, or New York…” I walked around beside him and leaned over into his ear, “or Atlanta, or Orlando.” I quickly slipped out of his corner and made the rounds to the other three before he had much of a chance to say anything.

That night, as the guys were prepped and ready, they took their spots at their stairs. They knew the drill by now that I always had one final word with them before the show. When I got to Brian, I leaned in and said four words: “Tomorrow Mile High Club.” I knew that would get a rise out of him, literally. I also knew that Nick would be the one to notice. It wasn’t the first time I had managed to do this to Brian, but the guys had no clue as to why.

Normally, by the first costume change, I was back to the crew bus, checking emails and verifying the next stop, tickets, boarding passes, whatever else needed to get done. But that night, I hung back and hid next to the quick change booths. As Brian and Nick came off stage, I heard them talking.

“Bro, I know you’re legally single now…” Nick started on him.

“Not till next week,” Brian stated.

Nick shook his head. “Technicalities. But seriously. Take a breath. Center. Focus. You _cannot_ be going out there with a hard-on. The fans take it the wrong way.”

Brian snorted. “Sounds like what I told you twenty years ago.”

I slipped away as they ran to get back on stage, smiling to myself. I knew the flight the next day would be interesting.

The next day, Brian and I left London headed for Los Angeles around ten-thirty in the morning. Our total flight time was about eleven hours, with a layover in Salt Lake City. On the flight across the Atlantic, I made sure I grazed my fingers over his arm when I got up and headed down the aisle. That was one of the best things about being the manager of this tour: I approved all seating arrangements and flights. Brian had no idea I was on his flight until I had told him the night before. So when I walked past him, he about jumped out of his seat. The quickie in the lavatory was amazing. Altitude somehow made it better than normal. Plus with all he had been doing to me over the past two weeks, it just seemed over the top. But it didn’t compare to when we finally got to his apartment around five that night.

Even though jet lag was finally trying to take over, we both managed to fight it off long enough to strip and go at each other for a while before eventually passing out on his bed, naked and wrapped in each other’s arms.

I woke up first, about twelve hours later. Jet lag never really bothered me. I guess that was why I enjoyed touring so much. Sure it was hectic. Sure time zones rocked my world most of the time, but jet lag never really killed me like it did some people. I slowly extricated myself from Brian’s sleeping death grip on my body and went searching for my clothes, which seemed to be scattered around his apartment. I couldn’t remember all that we had done in the couple hours we had been going at each other, but based on the trail of clothes to his room, we obviously had a good time.

After getting dressed, I found a piece of paper and a pen and scrawled a note. I left it on his kitchen table. It said, “Call me after you sign.” I then left his apartment, knowing that even if he didn’t call, I’d see him in two weeks in DC and I knew his flight number and arrival gate anyway.

The North American leg of the tour started and things were right back to where they were in Europe. Brian found every opportunity to brush up against me and cop a feel without anyone realizing. He hardly spoke to me but had a tendency to stare. I knew he was undressing me with his eyes. I played with him as well. On the nights he got too handsy or too bold before sound checks, I would make sure he got a taste of his own medicine by telling him things before he went on stage.

By the time we got to Atlanta, I could tell he was ready to jump me at the next opportunity. I didn’t know when that would be, but I was hoping we’d figure it out soon.

I took a walk before the show to clear my head and as I was walking around the arena, I heard someone call out to me. Well, I wasn’t sure it was me, but the blonde woman was headed straight at me. I stopped and waited for her. Once she was in front of me, I realized who she was.

“So you’re the woman who slept with my husband,” she spit at me.

I closed my eyes to keep from rolling them. My left hand instinctively went to the walkie talkie on my hip. “You must have me mistaken for someone else,” I said with a smile on my face.

“I don’t think so,” she sneered back.

I nodded at her. “Uh, yes you do. I’m not the one who slept with your husband. I’m the one sleeping with your _ex-husband_.” I turned on my heel and pulled the walkie from my hip as I did so. “Hey, Dan, I’m on my way back,” I said into it. It was my insurance policy to not get attacked. I must have stunned her because she didn’t say anything and I was able to get back to the arena without an incident.

The walk had done little to calm me down. So when we were about ten minutes to blackout and Brian _innocently_ slid against me, I spun on him. “Knock it off, Littrell,” I growled.

He saw everyone around and just held up his hands. “What?” he asked.

Slowly blowing my breath out, I replied, “I ran into your ex outside.”

“Shit. What’s she doing here?” he stated as the guys around him rushed to get their earpieces in.

I shrugged. “It is Atlanta.”

As the guys headed off in the direction of the stage, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. “What’d you say?” he ferociously whispered in my face.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and we walked towards the stage. “That I wasn’t the one who broke up your marriage.” I paused and then added, “But that I was sleeping with you.”

“You didn’t,” he said, his face dropping.

“I did.” 

He grabbed me again and pulled me next to him. My hand accidentally brushed up against him. “Fuck, Tee, would you knock it off.” I stared back at him as our stage manager gave the two-minute warning. “What I wouldn’t give to just fuck you hard and fast right now.”

I pushed him off of me and towards his set. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you Littrell? Fuck me and my timings.”

“Damn straight, Slave Driver,” he said as we walked over to his stairs. The other guys were watching us, not sure what we were saying. I watched as he pressed his earpieces in and adjusted his headset. He backed his way to his stairs, took a couple backward and then leaned over and whispered in my ear, “My bus, after encore.”

I stepped back into the shadows as he turned around and became the businessman I knew he was on stage and somehow didn’t miss his cue. I’d have to thank him for that later.

I fumed on the crew bus for a while, attempted to get some work done, knowing I should be trying to catch a nap before the show ended, but he had me so on edge, I paced. After two hours, I climbed off my bus and headed towards his. I stood outside, trying not to look impatient. I knew it was a slow roll tonight. The next show was in Orlando in two days. So the buses weren’t scheduled to leave until about one. It had been planned that way before Brian had gotten divorced and signed papers on the off chance there was a reconciliation. I saw him jogging towards his bus and cocked my head. As he reached me, he snagged the key from his pocket and unlocked the door to his bus. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

As soon as we were up the three stairs, his mouth was on mine and he was walking me towards the back. I followed his lead as his tongue found its way inside my mouth. He broke for air momentarily and looked at me. “You’d probably kill me if I ripped this shirt off of you, right?”

Breathlessly, I said, “Yeah. It’s new for this tour.” 

He held me at arm's length and read my black shirt out loud, “No, I’m not God, but close…” He spun me around to read the back. “I’m the tour manager.” I felt his hands slide underneath it and slide it up over me. “God, I love your snark.” He tossed it to the side as he reached for a button on the wall. I turned and watched as he turned on the music system. It instantly connected via Bluetooth to his phone and it started playing their song “New Love.”

I looked at him as his hands went to my hips. “Don’t I get enough of you guys every night?” I asked, as he pulled me next to him and slid his shirt off.

He smirked at me, pulling my body next to his. “But you love it.”

I rolled my eyes as he dropped his mouth to my neck. “I have no choice but to love it. I only hear it every night for the duration of the tour. Which, by the way you guys are going, is never gonna end.” I pulled away from him slightly and slid my shoes off and watched as he did the same.

He pulled me next to him again and my hands dropped to his jeans while his snaked up my back. “I wouldn’t mind. Gives me more time with you.” Before I managed to get him completely undone and out of his clothes, he reached behind him in his back pocket and pulled out a condom. He held it out to me the same way he had when we had first done this back at his apartment. It was almost a taunt now. I slid his jeans and boxers down his legs and snatched it out of his fingers. He stepped out of the pool of clothes at his feet and pushed them aside before he slid my black yoga pants off of me.

We stood there for a second while I pondered my next move. I stepped to the side and spun Brian with me. I then pushed him back onto the couch behind him. I held the condom in my fingers and slowly dropped to my knees before him. “Thanks for making your cue tonight,” I said casually as he watched me intently. I held up both my hands and slowly placed them behind my back. I then glanced up at him before tracing my tongue from the base of his erection to the tip. He sucked in his breath as I covered him with my mouth. I slowly began sucking on him and his hands instantly dropped to the back of my head.

“Damn, girl!” he exclaimed. “I knew you had a mouth on you, but fuck…” He was a goner and I knew it the longer I stroked him with my mouth. He must have figured out my plan, because he pulled at my hair, causing me to slide off of him and rock back on my heels. “Don’t you dare suck me off, Tee,” he growled at me. I smiled and pulled my hands from behind my back and tore open the condom. I slid it on him and then stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I straddled him but didn’t allow him to enter me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was beyond frustrated with me. He grabbed my hips and said, “Quit fucking teasing me, Tee.” He then guided me onto him roughly and I squealed with delight.

His fingers ground into my hips as he helped me ride him. The music, I realized, must have been a playlist he had put together because of me. It was every song they had ever done that mentioned sex. It was probably because we were so focused on each other and the music was blaring that we didn’t hear anyone else enter the bus. It was only hearing Kevin yell, “What the hell?” that pulled us both out of our trance.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw the other four members of the Backstreet Boys standing there. Nick had smacked AJ gently in the stomach and said, “See, I told you Kevin would ruin it.” I had no idea how long they had been there. AJ bent over and grabbed my shirt and casually tossed it to me and I slid it on before climbing off of Brian. I walked over to my pants, head down and slid them back on as Brian did the same.

“I thought you guys hated each other?” Howie asked.

“It’s a thin line between love and hate,” I told him.

AJ snorted. “Obviously. Tell me you’ve never done a sex tape.”

I smirked and walked over to him. “Too hot for you, AJ?”

“When did this start?” Kevin asked, rage bubbling just under the surface.

I shrugged. “When you told us to figure it out. Looks like we did.”

“You know we should probably fire you,” he stated.

“But you won’t,” I told him. “He won’t let you.” I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs. “And the contract says it has to be all in to let me go.”

Knowing at that point that Kevin had lost to me, he rounded on his cousin. “And what the hell was going through your mind?” he hollered, letting his anger flow.

I saw Brian’s shoulders tense. He hadn’t managed to finish with me and that had pissed him off along with the rest of the guys finding out. I knew from experience it wasn’t going to be good, but for the first time in a long time, I wasn’t at the end of his fuse. “You did this, Kev!” he shouted. “You _knew_ when we interviewed her that she looked like Harley. You pushed to hire her because you were testing me.”

Kevin shook his head. “I pushed to hire her because she was the best one for the job. It’s not my fault you went and screwed up things with Leighanne after twenty years.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “And now, it’s none of your business who’s in my bed. Papers were signed and filed. If Tee and I want to get it on, it’s none of your business.”

“And as long as I’m doing my job, you can’t fire me,” I added.

Kevin, knowing he’d been beat, threw up his hands, turned on his heel and headed out. Howie was right behind him. Nick and AJ hung back a moment as Brian turned away and ran a hand through his hair. AJ looked at me. “You sure about the sex tape?” he asked. “Because damn girl...”

I grinned at him. “Even if there was one, I wouldn’t let you have it.” I walked towards the both of them. “I know you both got a show, but no more. Now split. We roll in an hour.” They both ducked their heads and turned to walk out.

Once I heard the doors close, I turned to look at Brian. He was staring at me again. He slowly advanced on me until I hit the edge of the couch and fell back, sitting down. He leaned over into my neck and growled. “You know how much I hate being interrupted.” His hands clawed at my pants as he struggled to get them off of me again. I knew trying to help would only anger him more, so I let him do it. When he finally did get them off, he slammed two fingers into me and I moaned. “I don’t care if Kevin intended to hire you because you looked like her or your resume was beyond impressive. You’re the one I want now and that’s all that matters.” I groaned as he drove into me again and again, driving me wild. Like he usually did, he built me to a point and then stopped completely. As I panted trying to catch my breath, I watched as he walked over to a spot next to the stereo. He pulled out another condom from a drawer and turned back towards me as “If You Want it to be Good Girl” came on.

“I thought you hated this song?” I asked, watching as he stripped himself, removed the previous condom that we hadn’t quite finished with and replaced it with the new one.

He moved towards me and pushed me back on the couch, using his knee to push my thigh off the edge. “It’s about context,” he said, reaching down and rubbing my folds with his hand again. “That’s why it’s on this playlist. Most of the time I hate it. Just like most of the time, I can’t stand you. But given the right circumstances, I actually like it.” He spread my folds and forcefully pushed himself inside me causing me to call out. I knew he was working towards his own orgasm at that moment, but he never did forget about mine either. Having me so close already, he used his hands to pull my legs up around him, causing him to penetrate deeper. I tipped my head back and moaned as he continued to thrust into me.

The concept of a simultaneous climax was something we had achieved before, but not like this. Usually, he had already gotten me off a few times before he was done. But tonight, due to the circumstances, we both came within seconds of each other. He laid his head on my shoulder and I just squeezed his body with mine as we rocked our way down. “I want you on my bus every night,” he whispered.

“We’ll see about that,” I replied. “I do still have a job to do. You guys aren’t paying me to have sex.”

Brian picked his head up and looked at me. “I could.”

I shook my head. “I’m not a prostitute, Littrell. I manage your tour. I also drive you crazy.”

He buried his head in my neck. “So crazy,” he whispered. “Stay with me tonight.”

“As long as you don’t keep me up all night. I’ve got work to do tomorrow.”

He slowly climbed off of me and put himself back together as I did the same. “You can work,” he replied. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He led me to his bunk and helped me in first before I heard him scrounge around for something and then appear again in a pair of pajama bottoms. He crawled up next to me and said, “I’ll just work you over until you finally do jump me during a quick change.”

“It’ll never happen,” I said, running my hand over his bare chest.

He smiled at me. “I’ve got at least seventy more chances,” he said, leaning over and kissing me as we heard his driver, Mike climb on the bus and holler for Brian. Brian told Mike he was there and we heard the engine roar to life. I fell asleep in Brian’s arms that night, knowing that at least for the moment, we were on decent terms.


End file.
